HeroicAwesomeBadassTrio
by Cat'nDaHat
Summary: Follow the HeroicAwesomeBadassTrio. *dramaticmusicplays* starring America! Prussia! Annnd Denmark! *dramaticheadturns* Click the story! Now! Do it now! Now! Click it already! Please?
1. Prolouge

**So this is just the intro, i'm sorry if it's a bit messy. (i'm a newbie to fanfiction so spare me the hate plz) but i apologize if the characters seem a bit ooc. (I will accept virtual slaps if i have to :(**

**sadly, hetalia is not mine or else i would... eh screw it...**

**-Prolouge-**

**"Hey America! Why the hell are we supposed to be here again?" Prussia said leaning back into the beanbag the American had placed in his dorm.**

**"Yeah what's the 'surprise'?" Denmark knelt down to grab a mini soda out from the small refrigerator hidden under the bed.**

**America rummaged around through all of the food wrappers and video game cases littered on the floor finding and grabbing a few choice things before he looked up at the two impatient nations waiting for his response.**

**"A camera? I've been waiting around half an hour for you to find a gott damn camera?" Prussia leaned back into the chair with his arms crossed, closing his eyes hoping to block the irritation from rising.**

**America looked offended. " Hey Beilschmidt, lighted up! You're lucky you're even here right now. Besides don't act like you seriously have anything better to do. I mean with you not being a country anymore…" Prussia clutched his fists and was about to protest before Denmark threw on a curious face. At least **_**he**_** was interested. "What's the camera for?"**

**"Well, Mathias my bro I'm glad you ask you see-"**

**"Probably for his gayness…" Prussia just **_**had**_** to add in an insult**

**"Screw you Prussia I don't even like you!"**

**"Then why the hell did you invite me here?"**

**"Hey you guys-"**

**"Because I was dumb enough to think you could step out of your narcissism for once!"**

**"Will you guys!-"**

**"Oh yeah! While you're still by some miracle able to think, why not think about stepping out of that closet of yours?'**

**Denmark was starting to feel unnoticed. Not a good thing at all. The Dane stood up and reached over for his axe.**

**"Go die Beilschmidt!" oh wait! You did!"**

**"Get laid Jones! and not just by England"**

**"HEYYY YOOUU GUYYSS!"**

**The next thing you could hear was a loud crash coming from the corner of the room…**

**(insert chibi character pop up) "HETALIA!" (insert chibi character pop up)**

**"My wall… oh my WALL! Denmark what the fuck?"**

**" Ahh! I'm sorry I didn't know how else to get your attention! I didn't think the wall would look this bad!"**

**America tried to ignore Prussia's 'keseseses' across the room. "What do you mean by that? You swung an axe at my wall! I can practically see everything in the other dorm I- **_**Oh shit**_**! The other dorm! Romano's gonna be pissed!"**

**"KESESESE! Romano lives next to you? Oh mein gott this is too much!"**

**Just when they thought things couldn't get any worse. They heard a scream from the next dorm.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?" **_**oh no**_**…**

**The trio heard the door close on the other side and saw theirs fly open along with a raging Italian.**

**America was speechless for a second but gained composure. "Romano I can explain."**

**Romano shuffled over to the American and tried to stare over him. Which was difficult since he was taller. "No no no! you fix that wall before the counselor checks our rooms!" He looked over to Denmark still holding onto his weapon. Who was watching the show from the other side of the room now. "They're not going to believe some insane Dane waltzed into your room and flung an axe at the wall basterdo!" He yelled with an accusing finger pointing at the weapon wielder. **

**Denmark started to feel a twinge of guilt rise up in him. "I said I was sorry about a thousand times already! I just thought it would be a cool way to get their attention … I didn't think it would mess up that bad. I swear!"**

**"Oh! Because busting a wall is real fucking cool! USING THE FRONT DOOR IS COOL!" Romano breathed heavily from the stress. Prussia tried to calm the Italian down. Which shocked everyone. He was most likely getting bored of his wining aswell.**

**"Look, there's nothing we can do now just hide it with a poster. They'll fix it soon i'm sure."**

**Romano pulled off the most intimidating look he could and turned to leave."I'm going to get Antonio and he's going to kick ass." And with that Romano slammed the door and left, leaving the room completely silent.**

**Until Prussia started laughing again.**

**"dude it's not funny" Denmark said trying not to laugh along with him.**

**America formed a tiny smirk and folding his arms. "Okay. I know for a fact you guys are **_**not**_** laughing…"**

**Denmark's giggles started increasing and Prussia just laughed louder and soon the American gave in and laughed along with them.**

**(insert chibi character pop up) "HETALIA!" (insert chibi character pop up)**

**"So for the time being, have we come to an agreement of no arguments?" America said hiding the wall with an American flag. Prussia sat back down on the beanbag and Denmark finished his soda. "I guess so, I can't promise anything, but let's hear what you were gonna say anyways."**

**"OKAY! So as I was saying, I have come to the conclusion that we are the coolest nation people ever." The other two were already liking where this was going. "Go on." Denmark urged.**

**America pulled out the camera and it's equipment once again. " I was thinking, since everyone adores us and stuff that they would want us to have our own website." He paused waiting for any objections. So far so good. "So I was thinking that people could post dares for us to do. Or ask us questions and what not." He waited for a response when Prussia spoke up. "sooo It's like sharing our awesomeness with the world via internet?"**

**America smiled widely. " that's it exactly!"**

**Denmark nodded in aproval. "I like the idea. Let's do it!"**

**~oRecording 4:36 pm ~**

**"okay it's recording" Prussia whispered behind the camera**

**"Dude! I said give me one more minute! Denmark is still on the phone" America pouted. Denmark in the background screaming into a cell phone.**

_**"Norge! I said i would clean up the dorm later! you can't kick me out! I live there too!"**_

**"well, would you hurry up? I still need to take Gilbird on his afternoon fly! Just start without him!"**

**"Whatever man…3,2,1, HEY THERE! My name is Alfred and- and I'm Mathias!" Denmark yelled from across the room. Making sure he was known in the video. "Yea, and while we're at it that's Gilbert behind the camera." Gilbert moved the camera around to face him and saluted it. "We're here to share our awesome-selves to the world. Whether that means making you laugh or making you cry. Or maybe to just awnser questions. That's up to you to decide. So leave a review to this video and we will check it out. Seriously ask us anything! Dare us anything! I don't care! We'll do it! I promise. My name is Alfred F. Jones and I approve this message." **

**He ended the video with a thumbs up and a smile.**

**- and okay that was the begining and i hope it was cool. whoever knows what the 'wall' joke was from then you have just won my respect :) IDK I think Mathias is a good name for Denmark, i read it on another fic. anyways, thank you for reading. OH! and seriously, you get to decide what they do in the next chapter. So leave suggestions! **


	2. Video 2

**Hi there! Sorry I didn't make it as clear in the last chapter but jus so you know this takes place in gakuen high. Hence the dorms… hehe forgot to mention that. Just so you know. i'm really happy some people liked it so far. soo i don't own hetalia... now that i think about it, it would be weird if i did. the whole show would be a whole USUK vs FRUK. almost like twilight. /shot**

o RECORDING 4:14 PM

Okay? Okay.

Ten…Nine..Eight… seve-

"Denmark… we're already recording." Prussia rolled his eyes. "oh. Well, shit. Can we start over?"

"You can't be serious. This is like the twelfth time we've started over. Just keep talking."

"Well maybe we should wait for America. This was his idea…" Denmark trailed off.

"He said he had to take care of some business at McDonalds. Hell knows how long that'll be." Prussia set the camera down on its stand so he could be shown sitting next to Denmark.

Denmark sighed. "okay. You have a good point there. Let's see was these badass people sent us…" They both leaned into the laptop settled in front of them.

"WAAAIIIITTT!" A voice came tearing through the room. The two other nations jumped in their seats. "Guys how could you? Prussia! I asked you not to start without me!" America yelled.

Prussia shrugged. "You're fault that you were off munching burgers for three hours."

Denmark interrupted before any of the two could get another word in."Guys, we're still recording you know?" The other two looked at each other and glared before they took opposite sides next to Denmark. The three scanned the reviews before the Dane froze. "HOLY CRAP! Romano has a mafia?" the other two seemed to ignore the other.

Prussia looked at the review Denmark freaked over.

ROMANIA ~Denmarks in trouble! heh! sucks for you! Romano's gonna go all attempt at... wait doesn't he have a mafia. Your screwed man. Anyways. It's me Ecaterina! The awesome fantabulous nonglittery (take that Alfred)ROMANIA! Either way. Why was I not invited to be a part of this video thingy? *giggles* anyways. Mathias I think I can hear you from my house... yea not at school, decided to skip first term... I don't do well then anyways so why not just miss it? And Alfred? Your little sister, the bipolar one, thats like Prussia and Austria... annoying little man... she's in my house. And I don't know why. So could you remove Pennsylvania? And Prussia, my awesome big brother! Don't tell Ludi I'm not there. And I'll bring cookies and beer, kay? Love ya bro.~

IT IS ME THE AWESOME ROWAN! BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! AND WORSHIP THE HOME OF HERSHEY'S CHOCOLATE: PENNSYLVANIA! *classical music plays*

Honestly, what am I wearing. What am I writing on? Oh Ecaterina! Why am I here, and I believe this is yours, bye brother and company!

"Hey! Look it's Romania. It's been a while!" He said waving at the camera. "Kesese sorry Romania, But the Awesome Trio only allows manly men. Like me of course. I'll hold ya to that cookies and beer though.

America spoke up. "Romania? You mean the vampire Romania?"

Prussia sighed. "Well there is only one Romania you idiot, And we've gone over this! She's not a vampire. She just got her awesome looks from me."

America stared intently at the ex-country. "Nah, you're just albino. Wait… Who said you got to choose the team name? I wanted it to be something heroic. 'Awesome' is just too over-rated ever since you started using it."

Prussia's face turned red with anger. "Yea well… you're fat. Anyway's next review."

Denmark looked at the next comment.

ATLANTIS ~Hiya! I'm Atlantis, the country under the sea! So here's one of my questions: What does Virgin mean? People keep calling me one,, and I not sure if their insulting me or not.~

America laughed. "Oh Atlantis. I'm not sure. Hey Prussia!" He said reaching across Mathias to hit the others shoulder. "What does virgin mean? I'm sure you of all people must know!"

Prussia glared "Denmark. Can I borrow you're axe?"

"Hold on Prussia wait till after the show. There's still more to the review."

ATLANTIS ~Prussia-Your eyes are so cool. I wish I had red eyes. Mine are blue and black.~

Prussia grew and egoistic smile. "Danke Atlantis. But I think you must have accidently put 'cool' instead of 'awesome'. Don't worry it happens to the best of us."

ATLANTIS~Denmark- Hi...you're sexy...nuff said!~

"You betcha!" Mathias yelled. Sigh. I am pretty sexy huh? He said running a hand through his hair while looking off into the distance. The others shook their head and checked the last statement left.

ATLANTIS~America- Um, if you're a hero, why are you named after batman's butler?~

Prussia did a manly chuckle "Cough karma cough…"

"Well gee thanks? No comment on how heroic I am? For you information, batman's butler was named after me! That's right! I helped create batman! So you're welcome! Next! Quit laughing Prussia." America pouted back into the chair.

Denmark laughed silently and scrolled through the comments. "okay. Were moving onto the dares now. Luckily I don't have one. Thank god, I thought somebody would go all fangirl and ask me to kiss Norway. And he is not in the best of moods nowadays. He still won't let me in our dorm so I had to sleep over at Alfred's… Speaking of which…I think there's a ghost in your house bro."

"Dude don't even joke around with that. It's not funny." America paled.

"No man I'm serious! I was just chilling in your house last night after you left to do whatever and I heard this whispery voice say 'Get out of my dorm!'

America hugged onto his knees "Dude it's not funny."

"And then the ghost started chasing me around with a hockey stick…" Denmark said wonderingly.

"DUDE THAT'S FUCKING- wait. A hockey stick?" The American felt a wave of relief hit him. "Don't worry man that's just Canada being a troll."

Prussia looked shocked at the name. "Wait Canada lives here? Why don't I ever see him?"

"HAHA That's what they all say. But seriously, I think he has some friends he hangs out with a lot. Like Cuba, Ukraine, and uhh yeah."

Denmark cleared his voice and began with the dares. " JulietGivesUp says 'Prussia, Please do tell of you adventures (follies) with Hungary as a child. Oh, and what does mein gott mean? I've heard the song a couple times but I never bothered to check the translations."

Prussia leaned back in his chair and put his arms up behind his head. " Well, I'm glad you listened to my song. I hope it's on your Ipod or mp3 if you have one. It's pretty awesome yeah? Anyways take a seat get comfortable. I'm gonna teach you some german-

"MEIN GOTT MEANS MY GOD HAHAHAHA!"

"Dammit America and your gay-ass! Now that that's been ruined let's move on.

~Oresama saikou! Saikyou!

Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!

Oresama! Kimatta ze!

Danke!~ "Huh? Oh wait sombody's calling me."

'Hey what it be bruder?'

"Gilbert where are you! You were supposed to come right back after classes so you could study with Antonio and Francis I keep yelling but they won't leave!"

"Oh Shit. I forgot about them. Tell them I'll be there soon. By the way, can you feed Gilbird for me?"

"Prussia you need to learn responsibility. I swear this is the sixteenth Gilbird this year."

"Hey! That's a touchy subject. You know how much I love Gilbird. You just hurt my feelings. Maybe ill take my time getting back." He said finally hanging up the phone.

So… Hmm adventures with Elizaveta..." He tapped his chin. "You mean like the day I found out he was a she? After a few years of trauma I realized it was some pretty funny shit." He said laughing as if walking down memory lane. "We had some pretty fun times surprisingly; I guess you could say she was one of my best friends. She was one crazy bitch who wasn't afraid to give or take a hit. She's so girly now of course. With her dresses stupid Austria probably brainwashed her to wear. Always babying Italy. Treating me like a immature kid instead of awesome. No- Not that I miss her or anything. It just sucks. "

Prussia jumped when he felt hand reach and pat his back. "America what the hell? Don't touch me!"

"There there bro it's okay. I can relate in some ways."

Denmark could feel the awkwardness radiating off Gilbert body and decided to read the next dare.

"Next dare says… Mr. America, HA formal much? Somebody must like you!" He scanned through before reading aloud. "Oh god you're gonna love this! It's says 'I dare you to dump a truck load of hamburgers into England's dorm/room and when he enters, sit in the pile of hamburgers and sing "Hamburger Street"

"HAHAHAHA! I already did!"

The other two in the room turned to him in shock. " what? when?" They both yelled.

America had a guilty look on his face as he explained. "Well I was so excited about the first video so since that was the first person to comment I just couldn't wait to do a dare as genius as that. Don't worry cause I recoded it on my phone so I'll just add it to the end of the video."

Denmark looked disappointed. Aww I wanted to see it. When was it?"

America shrugged "It didn't really go as good as planned. I couldn't make it as drastic either but I made sure it was laugh-able. We should end this video soon before people get tired of waiting. OH but one more thing before we go! I really want this to get popular and I'll do anything for it to be. Whether it's having guests on our little show or hell, even going ghost hunting. I just want to say-

OH MEIN GOTT SHUT UP! I don't like sentimental America. It's unnatural!"

(Insertchibipopup) HETALIA!

oRECORDING 8:25

The camera started shaking around violently until it settled on a familiar face

"okay this is Alfred here to play a genius prank on Iggy. Oh! He's getting to his locker! Cha-ching! Let's go talk to him!"

The camera started shaking around until it landed on a certain british boy's face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? You're going to get that phone of yours taken away."

"Eh let them. It's not like they're going to kick me out. What are they gonna do? Find another America? HAHAHA! Wait can they do that?"

"Are you recording me?"

"Maybe"

"… You're a bloody git."

"Just open your locker!"

"Very well then…" Arthur opened the locker and looked around pulling out a few books. "satisfied?"

"Wait! Where's the hamburgers?"

"what are you going on about?"

"The hamburgers I stuffed in your locker! What happened?"

"You stuffed fast food into my locker?"

"apparently not! Where did it go?"

…"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Arthur winced at the loud noise next to him. " What's the matter Romano?" oh crap

"SOMEBODY TRASHED MY LOCKER WITH FAST FOOD! What kind of bastard would pull this sick joke?" Romano screamed as if nobody could already hear him.

Arthur smirked evilly and at that point Alfred knew what was going through his head. "I don't know Romano. Why don't you ask Alfre-

**So that's that. byee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! BWAHAHAHA It's me again! *tomatoes thrown* …or not… Wait… yep that's me :D reasons I haven't written yet… never mind I don't seem to have any. Apologies will be sent tho… by a car…with France…in the back seat…! Anyways I don't have much to write because _SOME PEOPLE_ don't like commenting nowadays *points accusing finger at anyone who didn't ***

Prussia sighed. "We don't have much to work with here. I get the feeling people are intimidated by my awesomeness"

"The video started already guys hurry up-"

"Nah it's totally my heroic-ness that's just too much for a person to handle." America argued back. Just because he can.

**ROMANIA:**

**Tis the fantabulous me again! Figure your gonna need a few people who actually write in... because you guys are sort of pathetic. No offence of course... Anyways! Yah, Derpmark pretty sure the Italians have a mafia... Yes Alfred, I am a vampire. No Gil' I am not albino, you are. You should know this I am your sister. And the beer and cookies are only if you don't tell Ludi that I'm skipping first term. Cause' he'll kill me... And Alfred. Your sister is still in my house. And on a sugary/ Prussia rush. It's terrifying. Oh, and big brother dearest? 'Manly men' like yourself? Hun you cried at the end of Marley and me. But you know as your sister it's my job to tell your friends this. And... your boxers. With the Gilbirds on them? They're at my house, along with assorted other junk of yours. Please pick it up. Luv ya bro'!**  
><strong>ROMANIA THE FANTABULOUS VAMPIRE!<strong>

Alfred gasped dramatically "You have gilbird boxers? You cried? You don't even know your own sis? We're you friends? _Pppfftt_ HAHAHAHA That's funny shit bro!"

"Shut it fatty!"

"Did she just call me Derpmark? That's actually pretty funny… rude, yet hilarious... that's genius! Anyways! Guys! The video started already!"

"Alfred can you tell Denmark to get out of my room?" A small quiet voice echoed through the house.

"Hey Matt! how goes it?" Prussia yelled casually.

_'Oh my god he's talking to me! Quick say some thing smooth. Don't blow this. Just be yourself. But what if I do something stupid? Oh no oh no oh no_-'

"Mattie what are you doing here? Hey don't talk to my brother!"

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Yes I am! I started this club!"

"Did not"

"Yes I did"

"Nuh uh! Without me there wouldn't even be a club!"

"Guy's the video already stared!"

_'Heyyy since when does Canadia get more attention than I do?_ Denmark shook his head at all the drama_. 'You know sometimes they just need to shut up and listen for once. I told them that we're already recording about five minutes ago. Besides, everyone should be listening to me in the first place. Ya'know, since I happen to be the most amazing one here and all… Woe! Why the hell are there two Americas? Oh shit! Is this a sign of the apocalypse?'_

"Guy's the worlds ending!" Denmark said rapidly.

The other three just looked confused at his actions. Prussia was the one to break the silence. " I told you not to give him anymore sugary shit." Alfred crossed his arms. " You're the one that bought all that stuff." Knowing them somebody had to argue back as usual. Prussia shouted back "Yeah well I was in America when I bought it." … "wait, that didn't come out right…wait… ah fuck it! You know what I mean!"

Alfred scoffed and just changed his gaze back to Denmark. "Hey dude, you get the camera running yet."

Mathias just shook his head and sighed.

"okay thanks man! First comment is-"

"You guys sort of did the first comment." _I would tell him that his sister is running around Romania's house but, she did call me Derpmark…yup pay backs a bitch. Hehehe_

"Cool next question then."

**~ATALANTIS:**

***using own camera*America- but...if you helped make batman...why didn't...i mean, why wasn't batman named Alfred. *feels awkward asking this***

**Prussia-Um...could you help me be awesome like you? Not as awesome as you but close?**

**Denmark-...could...I...*fidgets in chair* go...out...with you?**

**Oh and you still haven't told me what a virgin is**.

"Okay dudes! First let's awnser what virgin means." America said loudly.

"Dammit we should have had France on the show." Prussia looked down in dismay.

Denmark lightened up the mood. "Well we still have Matthew... He's close enough." everyone chnged there gazed to the small canadian trying to break eyecontact with the three. "well... I... It means... Not...Never..having...a uhmm.. certain intercourse with...someone...when-"

Prussia stepped in "Give the kid a break. If he countinues at this rate the memorycard will run out. Gott just move to the next question already."

Matthew gave a look of 'thanks' to the albino and left the room like the house was on fire.

Alfred glared at the so called prussian nation for interrupting his little brother. Alfred sighed. " well…apparently. People think Alfred makes a better butler name than a uhm *cough* hero *cough* name. Which is bullshit I agree. I'm always the hero. HEY speaking of heros! We should get McDonalds after this. Exept Gilbert, it's too intenst for him to stay in such a holy place. He could wait outside for us." Alfred said trying to get out his ego once again.

Gilbert sighed not in the mood to fight over Mcdonalds. '_Why am I the only mature one here?' "_Alrighty then… my turn… Oh sweetie, nobody could even get as close to awesome as I am. That's what makes me the awesome Prussia, But you seem like a nice girl so here's some tips

1. Keep a journal. not a diary. Diaries are for hormonal teenage girls with cooties.

2. Beat people up! FIGHT! All day everyday! The word will spread and nobody will wanna mess with you anymore

3. Don't talk to people. There such downers. Always tellin you to do stuff like they own you. Seriously who needs them. Be a loner. Not a Matthew loner. Just an awesome one.

"You got that down? Good."

Denmark shifted around in his chair. "Go out with me? That's a uh good question. Who wouldn't want to go out with me?" _quick! think of something Japan would say, he's good at this stuff._ "We shall see…" Denmark said quietly with a straight face. Obviously a horrible imitation. "Or _cough_ I'll just check my schedule or something. I have to take Alfred ghost hunting soon."

"What? I'm not going ghost hunting! Screw that!"

"Aww is wittle bitty Amewica _sacred_?" Prussia said mockingly.

"Me scared? HA! Says the person that cried during Marley and Me." Oh yeah! America was loaded with blackmail now! Thank you Romania! USA! USA!

Prussia brushed the comment aside. "Prove it" Alfred was stunned at the sudden demand. "what do you mean?"

"Let's go ghost hunting tonight, unless… The land of the free and home of the brave is scared?" He said leaning forward with a fake-worried expression.

…"You're on"

**To be continued. Obviously, because if I didn't then that would be pretty messed up.**

**First of all: Tobi's only Girl ! Hi! You were the one who actually inspired me to keep writing this. Ya see, I was having a shitty week (pardon my American) There I was sitting in the corner of my room, crying to heartbreaking songs, watching the rain hit my window when BAM I checked my mail and saw you messaged me to keep writing :D then I went to write back and BBBAAAMMM! Private message denied. FUUUUUUUUU**

_**so much homework to do! so much! i skipped 3 days of school! Feel my pain!**_


End file.
